The present invention relates to watches, and particularly to a wrist watch which may also serve as an ornamental bracelet.
Many bracelet type wrist watches have been proposed in the patent literature, some examples of which are shown in U.S Pat. Nos. 2,925,706, 3,780,526, 4,130,987 and 4,627,739.